Odd Ones Out
by Zelena of the West
Summary: Steve Rogers and Hazel Levesque are the odds ones out. They don't belong in the modern world, and they know it. When Captain America runs into a certain golden-eyed demigod, she tells him her secret. Unfortunately, when S.H.I.E.L.D. is around secrets are hard to keep, especially with a certain Black Widow on her tail. Will Steve protect her secret, or will he tell the world?
1. Chapter 1: The Accidental Meeeting

Odd Ones Out

Chapter 1

 _Hazel_

It was a chilly autumn day. Hazel was walking through New York with Frank, hot chocolate in hand. The wind blew, and she pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was one of those peaceful days. Surprisingly, there had been a lot of these kinds of days after the war with Gaea.

Hazel still got uncomfortable in the modern world, which was why she stayed at Camp most of the time. Whenever people started talking about any kind of technology after the '40s, She didn't understand a word. Leo had tried to teach Hazel about electronics and whatnot, but he finally gave up when she couldn't work what he called an "IPod".

The two walked along the bustling streets of New York, people rushing everywhere. Suddenly, a cyclops ran at them from an alley they were passing by. He was wielding a large club, and was about average height for a cyclops.

"I've been waiting for ages for a demigod to pass by!" He called out with delight. "I haven't eaten in days. Now I get to eat two demigods!"

Just as Frank and Hazel were about to charge, an man's voice said, "Get back!"

He pushed them back against the wall, and began taking on the monster himself. He was very tall, maybe about six feet. He was wearing jeans and a jacket over a plain white t-shirt. He looked really muscular and had blond hair and blue eyes almost as startling as Jason's.

The man had a circular object made of a metal Hazel didn't recognize, but immediately knew was called vibrainium. She assumed it was a shield the way he wielded it, though. It was red, white, and blue with a white star in the middle. Patriotic. Hazel was a bit surprised the man could see the cyclops, since he was most definitely mortal.

His shield, and the man himself seemed familiar, yet she couldn't quite place where she had seen him before. He darted around the cyclops, dodging the club, and placing a few blows himself. The cyclops swung his club at him, but he protected himself with his shield and the club was wrenched out of the cyclops's hands because of the force of the attack.

While the man was about to attack, the cyclops reached out and grabbed the man with his meaty hands. He struggled but it was no use. The cyclops plucked the shield from his hands and discarded it, throwing it a few feet away.

"It's time to join this fight." Hazel told Frank.

He nodded and his backpack morphed into a bow. She drew her _spatha_ , and together they charged. Hazel ran in and cut him on the leg. He bellowed in rage and focused his attention on the two demigods after tying the man to a post that was for some reason in an alley.

Meanwhile, Frank was keeping the cyclops busy by shooting him with arrows. He shot him in the eye, and the cyclops ran after him, shouting threats. Hazel quickly cut the man down from the post.

"Run, this isn't your fight." She told him.

He smirked at her and said, "I'm not one to run from a fight."

Hazel sighed, knowing that he would be too stubborn to leave.

"My name's Hazel Levesque." She said.

"Steve Rogers."

"Sounds familiar." She said, because she knew she had seen Steve before somewhere.

"Well, I'm also known as Captain America." Steve said.

She knew she had heard that name somewhere too. Then it hit her.

"I remember! I saw your poster in the-" Hazel stopped herself before she said 1940s

"The what?" He asked.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." She said.

"Come on, let's just take care of that thing." Steve reminded her.

"Oh. Frank's going to need some help." She said.

When they finally caught up to the cyclops and Frank, the cyclops had thrown his bow a few yards away and Frank had reluctantly drawn his _gladius_. Hazel ran into the fight and kept stabbing at his legs. Steve had thrown his shield at the cyclops's head, and the cyclops no longer had a head. It dissolved into golden monster dust which scattered in the wind.

"Why did it just dissolve?" Steve asked confusedly.

"Um... " Hazel said, struggling for an answer.

"Hazel, we've got to go! They're starting Capture the Flag!" Frank exclaimed.

"Steve, just forget this ever happened. It will make your life easier." Hazel told him.

"What, but-" Hazel cut him off.

"We've got to go. It was nice meeting you, though."

With that, the two demigods ran off, heading to Camp Half-Blood.

 _Steve_

Despite Hazel's warning, Steve couldn't forget about what he had witnessed. Those golden eyes haunted him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had to find out more about Hazel. He decided to ask Natasha Romanoff if she could find out anything about Hazel Levesque. Hopefully she would turn up something.

A couple of days later, Natasha came up to Steve. He perked up, because it might be news about the girl.

"Okay, I found out a little about her." Natasha said, as stoic as ever. "She lived in New Orleans, and moved to Alaska."

"Anything else?" Steve asked excitedly.

"She died in 1942."

"What?" He asked.

"That's what her records say." Natasha said.

Steve sighed.

"Why were you wondering about a deceased fourteen-year-old, anyway?" She asked.

"I saw her a couple days ago. We fought a _thing_ together and she told me it would be better if I had just forgotten about it." Steve said.

"Well, it's possible she gave you a false name." Natasha reasoned.

"Yeah, okay." He relented.

Still, Steve was positive Hazel was her real name. She did look about fourteen, but it wasn't possible for her to somehow come back to life. She had said something about seeing his poster, and then stopped as if she wasn't supposed to say anything. Steve was pretty sure they didn't put up his posters anymore.

He was certain now. Hazel was not from this time, and if her records were correct, she was from the 1940s. Steve knew he had to find her. Someone else in the world knew what he felt like, to be out of time. To be the odd one out because you didn't belong in the modern world.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe We Should Try Again

Chapter 2

 _Hazel_

After her encounter with Captain America a week ago, Frank and Hazel had been staying at Camp Half-Blood. Hazel sat on her bed in the Hades cabin. She was deep in thought, and admittedly a little nervous. She couldn't sleep at all.

She had hoped Steve wouldn't be too curious and ask too many questions, but of course he probably did. Hazel guessed she shouldn't be too surprised. You don't show someone a giant monster that shouldn't exist and tell them to forget it, which is exactly what she did. She knew she should've used the Mist, but she didn't, and that's going to come back to bite her.

Hazel mostly stayed in the camp where the only modern technology was in the Hephaestus cabin, and _no one_ understood their gadgets. Still, she felt like the odd one out in modern times. Everyone belongs here, and she doesn't. She feel like a kindergartener trying to do high school math. Hazel doesn't belong here, and she never has.

Steve Rogers was from 1940s too, and she didn't know how to feel about that. She knew he couldn't know about demigods, yet Hazel longed for someone to empathize with. Steve would know how it felt like, not to belong in this generation. Yet, she couldn't tell him. The best thing to do would be to forget about him, because she could probably never see him again and keep her secret.

Deciding she needed some fresh air, she summoned Arion and went through the borderline of Camp Half-Blood where there's more space to run than in the woods. Hazel welcomed the rush of adrenaline that came with riding. She felt as if she left all of her troubles behind. She rode until the sun came up, and despite her lack of sleep she felt refreshed. She fed Arion a gold nugget before heading back into camp, him following hesitantly.

"I see you've enjoyed a good night's sleep." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Nico, I'm fine, alright? I just needed some fresh air." Hazel told him.

"I have a right to be worried about you! You haven't slept properly in at least a week!" Nico exclaimed.

"Says the person who could turn to shadow at any moment!" Hazel argued.

"I'm just looking out for you." He said.

"Well I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself!" She yelled.

Arion snorted, as if to agree with her.

"Just try and get some sleep. Please."

"I'm sorry. I'm just... stressed right now."Hazel whispered.

"I know." Nico said softly. "Frank told me what happened with Captain America."

"What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"Just do what you think is best. If you think Steve Rogers would be good for you, and you trust him, talk to him." He said.

"I can trust him. He's a soldier." The daughter of Pluto said confidently.

"Then go talk to him. If he won't tell anyone, tell him about your past... and what recently happened. He'll understand how you feel about..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know. I'll go find him today." She said.

"Do you even know where he is?" Nico asked.

"No, but I can track him with his shield." Hazel said. "Don't tell the others where I'm going."

"As long as you don't get into trouble." He promised.

Hazel was pretty confident that Captain America's shield was one-of-a-kind. She reached out with her senses and felt vibranium. She could tell where it was, but she couldn't tell exactly _where_ it was, if that made any sense. She could track it down, but she couldn't pinpoint the location on a map, basically.

She climbed onto Arion and headed off to wherever Steve's shield was. Apparently Arion knew where she wanted him to go, because in no time they reached a small cafe and Arion slowed down. Mortals didn't stare at her wondering how she had super speed, so the Mist had covered it up.

When Hazel entered the cafe, she saw there were only two people in the building. One being the man behind the counter, and the other was Steve Rodgers. She quietly approached him, as he was facing the other way. He turned around once he sensed the demigod's presence, and stared at her for a minute before he finally said something.

"Hazel." Steve said.

"Can we talk?" Hazel asked. "Privately?" She added, eying the employee in the cafe.

"Of course." He replied.

They went outside into the alleyway, and Hazel finally mustered the courage to speak.

"W-Whatever I tell you, promise you won't tell _anyone_ no matter what."

"I won't." He said.

" _Promise_." Hazel insisted.

"I promise," Steve said. "But you have to answer my questions."

"Okay, please don't think I'm crazy but-"

Hazel was cut off by a woman with fiery red hair.

"Rodgers, you're late." She said.

"Natasha, why are you here?" He asked, his tone indicating annoyance

"You didn't show up. I came to fetch you." Natasha said.

"I'm in the middle of something." Steve told her.

"Well, who's this?" The woman asked sarcastically, turning to Hazel. "Trying to get a girlfriend, finally? I hate to break it to you, but she's a bit young."

"Nat, she was the girl who fought the _thing_." Steve said.

"Is Hazel Levesque your real name?" Natasha asked, her focus trained on the daughter of Pluto.

"Y-Yes." Hazel stuttered under her glare.

"Hmm... that's strange, because the only Hazel Levesque we have on record _died_ in _1942_." She said, her voice threatening.

"Uh..."

Hazel didn't know what to say. She felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Unless, you were somehow from that time, but that's impossible, isn't it?" The woman asked in the same tone.

Hazel then realized she could use the Mist. She would make it seem like she was never here, and then talk to Steve Rogers uninterupted. Well, _hopefully_ interupted. She just had to make sure Steve would not tell anyone, but Hazel doubted he would because he seemed like a man of his word.

When she had finished manipulating the Mist, she summoned Arion again. She fed him a gold nugget before climbing onto him.

"To Camp Half-Blood." She murmured.


	3. ADOPTION

**This story is up for adoption. PM me if you wish to adopt it.**


	4. ADOPTION UPDATE

Update on the adoption of this story. ThePhoenixfire is going to adopt this story. PM him/her if you would like more information.


End file.
